Dangerously Close
by Ji-money swag
Summary: Jenna Marshall is a new girl in town, she had figured out she was curious for girls. But soon she realizes the only girl she is interested in is a swimmer, Emily Fields. Will Emily feel the same way about Jenna or is she still in love with Ali?
1. The New Girl

[Takes place a little after Ali met Jenna in the costume store]

Emily's POV:

Em, where are you going? - Ali

I turn and see my best friend in the costume store doorway. Ali is just leaning against the doorway, _Damn she looks so hot today. Wait what are you doing Emily answer her! _

Me? Oh no where just to lunch with Ben he wants to ask me something. - Emily

Hmmm, of course he does. Let me walk you there. - Ali

Ali starts walking up to me. She smiles while she is talking. I get a whiff of her perfume. _Nothing smells better than Ali. She reminds me of a walking candle. Hot, flame-y and can hurt yet she is also warm and smells good._ I smiled back at her.

Okay sure. - Emily

So, I was thinking, you and Ben. Do you really like him sweetie? - Ali

She looks at me skeptically. Then she links her arm in mine and I couldn't help but notice. I watched her and I looked into her eyes. She noticed and turned. Her eyes became less inviting and her wall was back up.

Hello, Em... You ever going to answer? - Ali

What? Oh, why not Ben? He is nice and he is a swimmer, he understands that. - Emily

Yes, but if you wanted you could have nearly any guy you wanted Em. Just because you are my friend and you have a rocking body. - Ali

We turn the corner and Jason bumps into us. Ali's face changes to a hostile mode.

What are you doing here Jason, what could possibly be important enough for you to emerge from your mannish drug cave? - Ali

Ha-ha, nice to see you too Ali. I would have stayed home only mom wanted me to come and collect you. She is angry, and I think it has something to do with a particular blonde. - Jason

You mean Ali? - Emily

No, if I meant Ali I would have said Ali. - Jason

Jason looks at me with piercing eyes, he had this expression on his face that made me think of Spencer. She used this same stare when she is trying to convince the teachers to give her an A+ instead of an A. Jason looks at Ali again. He takes his hand out of his pocket and grabs Ali's hand she pulls it away immediately.

Get your filthy drug covered hands off of me Jason! - Ali

That's funny, now lets go. - Jason

He takes her hand again, this time he holds on tightly. She starts to smack his hand to make him release but he didn't. He turns and he points his finger at Ali.

Just come on, god stop being such a pain in the ass, Ali. God! What will it take for you to come back to the house? - Jason

You need to give us transportation to tonight's party. In your car. - Ali

Alright done. Now lets go. Emily, good to see you, goodbye. - Jason

Um, yeah you too. - Emily

Alright I have to go Em, I will see you tonight sweetie, and think about what I you know, Ben. When you realize I'm right we can talk about other guys, more deserving of you. - Ali

Uh, alright then Ali. See you tonight. - Emily

She smiles and follows Jason back home. I watch her leave before I turn my attention back to getting to Ben. I begin to cross the street I look both ways and then run to the other side. I wasn't looking one way so I happened to bump into a dark brunette girl holding a bag. We both fell over. She began to gather her stuff. I started helping. _Oh geez, I'm going to be so late, I hope Ben won't be mad. _

God, thanks now I'm going to be late. - Girl

What? I'm sorry, I didn't see you. _You think you're the only one who's going to be late? _- Emily

Obviously... I'm just kidding. - Girl

She starts to giggle, I think it was because I was gathering her things like a maniac.

Oh. I'm sorry. - Emily

I look down embarrassed. The girl looks at me and then moves herself so she would be in my view.

Hey, don't worry about it. - Girl

She smiles, and I smile back. This girl was beautiful, she was so different. Nothing like Ali, but she is really something. I looked into her eyes, they were so beautiful and green. I got lost in them for a few moments until, well until she started talking again. I picked up a costume. I didn't see it exactly only that it was bright red. I handed it to her smiling. She smiled and took it.

Thanks. - Girl

So... I don't recognize you are you new? - Emily

Actually I am. Hi, I'm Jenna. Jenna Marshall. - Jenna

She holds her hand out, expecting me to shake it. I panic and stand then take her hand helping her up. I don't think she was expecting me to help her up. I pick up her bag and hand it to her.

Oh, thanks. - Jenna

She looks at me, and then raises her eyebrow. At that moment I realize I didn't introduce myself.

Oh, I'm sorry my name is Emily. Emily Fields. Its nice to meet you Jenna. - Emily

Like wise. So, I have been invited to a party tonight. Noel someone. - Jenna

What? Oh, yeah Noel Khan. He throws a big party every year. How'd you get an invite if you're new? - Emily

I look at her with confusion. _It took Ali two weeks to convince Noel to invite Aria, Spencer, Hannah, and me._ _But Noel could never resist a hot girl like Jenna. I wouldn't... I mean she seems nice so, that's why I would invite her. Plus she is new... Oh Emily admit it she is hot. _

I don't know I just did I guess. Ha-ha. Anyway I take it you are going too? - Jenna

Oh yeah, I'll be there. What are you going as? Wait, let it be a surprise. - Emily

Okay, ha-ha do you have a date? - Jenna

A date? Uh, no not yet, but I think this guy will ask me out. Who I am late to go see actually. Oh my gosh. I'm sorry I have to go. Look I hope you come tonight. Maybe I can introduce you to some people. - Emily

Um, yeah... Sorry to keep you. I guess I will just see you tonight then. - Jenna

She smiles a little and touches my shoulder before we depart. I keep watching her as she crosses the street. _Damn, she looks really great in those short shorts. And that shirt looks, uh I could just. What? What could I just... Em snap out of it. I wonder what Ali would think about Jenna... _


	2. I Guess I'm the New Girl

Jenna's POV

_Well that was interesting, that Alison girl. I can tell already she is going to be a pain in my ass. That Lady G thing, as if. But I can't disappoint her tonight. I will surprise her tonight, for sure. Where am I again? Oh yeah, so this street leads to that one. And then I turn here. I'm lost... Oh wait that's the grill._

I start to walk to the Grill, I need to meet up with my Mom and her new Husband. Apparently he has a son, Toby. _No way am I going to be a Cavanaugh. But I love my mom, I promised her I would do my best to be friendly towards Toby. _I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't see a girl coming straight for me. She slams into me and I drop my bag. I sit up on the side walk, and look at my bag's contents all over the ground. _Hmmm, great going Jenna. I am so not in the mood for this._

God, thanks now I'm going to be late. - Jenna

I look over to the girl. Her dark brown eyes were glistening. Her face was so beautiful. I looked at her body and I saw her athletic build. _Damn, she is sexy._

What? I'm sorry, I didn't see you.- Girl

Obviously... I'm just kidding. - Jenna

I start to giggle as she is gathering my things up. _She is really cute._ Wait, Jenna did you just say that?

Oh. I'm sorry. - Girl

I think I must have intimidated her because she look down. I wanted to get her attention so I moved into her view. _She is so beautiful not that I think about it. I don't mind being late. I want to stay and get to know her. Oh my god, Jenna speak! _

Hey, don't worry about it. - Jenna

She smiles, and I smile back. She stared at me. I almost think she was checking me out. I didn't want this to be awkward so I spoke up. She picked the costume up. She smiled and handed it to me. I saw how amazing her smile was it was so white and I couldn't help but smile back.

Thanks. - Jenna

So... I don't recognize you are you new? - Girl

Actually I am. Hi, I'm Jenna. Jenna Marshall. - Jenna

I hold my hand out for her to shake it. Instead she stands up. She then takes my hand and helps me up. I was a little confused but when she helped me up I thought this girl is really sweet. She picks up the bag and hands it to me.

Oh, thanks. - Jenna

I look at her, and raise my eyebrow. I think she realized just then that she never introduced herself.

Oh, I'm sorry my name is Emily. Emily Fields. Its nice to meet you Jenna. - Emily

Like wise. So, I have been invited to a party tonight. Noel someone. - Jenna

What? Oh, yeah Noel Khan. He throws a big party every year. How'd you get an invite if you're new? - Emily

She looks at me with confusion. Her cute face was just looking at me. I tried to play it off cool.

_I don't know I just did I guess. Ha-ha. Anyway I take it you are going too? - Jenna_

_Please say yes, please say yes. _

Oh yeah, I'll be there. - Emily

_YES! I will get to see this cute girl again. I definitely want to see more of her. _

What are you going as? Wait, let it be a surprise. - Emily

Okay, ha-ha do you have a date? - Jenna

I ask hoping that maybe I could be her date.

A date? Uh, no not yet. - Emily

_GOOD! This is good. _

But I think this guy will ask me out. Who I am late to go see actually. - Emily

Oh, a guy. She doesn't like girls I guess. Wait, of course she doesn't she is way too good for me.

Oh my gosh. I'm sorry I have to go. Look I hope you come tonight. Maybe I can introduce you to some people. - Emily

I can tell that she is really worried about this. So I just play cool again. _Even though I feel crushed inside. _

Um, yeah... Sorry to keep you. I guess I will just see you tonight then. - Jenna

I smile a little and I touch her shoulder before we went different ways. I make my way across the street and hope I don't fall. _I can't wait for tonight, when I can try to impress her. Uh her black hair, and those eyes. Oh and that smile I could get lost in that smile. I don't care if these feelings are wrong, I will feel the way I want to. But tonight will be awesome I will get to kill two birds with one stone. This costume will test Emily and will show up that bitch snob, Alison._


	3. That Moment

Emily's POV:

Come on Em! Get your lazy ass inside the car, we are going to be so late. - Ali

She was waving me to get into the car. I began thinking, _she is so impatient. _

I'm coming! - Emily

I shout back to her as I am locking my front door. I sigh while looking at the door. Then I turn and smile. _Sometimes I need to act like I am happy with Ali. She treats me like I am just someone she came across. All these years of loyalty? What has it gotten me? I am sick of this, being pushed around and cast aside. I admit I love her, I fell for her. But she needs to change her attitude if she wants me to be her friend. _I open the car door and slide inside.

Hey Em! - Hannah

Hi Em. - Aria

Hey Emily. - Spencer

About time god Em, what took you so long? - Ali

I was getting ready, sorry. I was watching the neighbor's kids and barely had any time to get ready. - Emily

I'll say, you look like you barely tried. - Ali

Jason rolled his eyes at Ali's comment. Then started the car and backed out of my drive way.

_Ali, she really hurt my feelings. I did try, this was my best. I know I was only wearing a indian girl costume but it was hard to put on, and make up? That is just not my strong suite. If she really wanted it to look amazing she should have done it for me. I'm a swimmer, I never really tried with make up especially since it will just wash off. _

Ali turned, and she smiled when she saw my face.

Oh sweetie, you know you look fine. Indians didn't have much make up to begin with. Your skin is flawless, why change that? - Ali

Em, you look really cute. - Spencer

Yeah. I'm sure Ben will go crazy for you. - Hannah

You look hot. - Aria

Yeah, Emily. You look hot. - Jason

Jason said that and the whole car got silent. Ali smacked Jason's arm and he shut up. He was embarrassed.

Hmm... - Emily

I smile quickly and then frown looking out the window. Ali sees and realizes that I am still hurt. So she reaches back to me. She taps my thigh and looks at me, she smiles.

You know I love you Em. - Ali

She smiles her cutest smile, the one I love the most. I completely melt in her hand.

I know. - Emily

_I smile the biggest smile possible. I can't help it when Ali says something like that. All I wanted to say was, I love you too Ali! Always have always will! But then I snap into reality, maybe my dreams are better than reality. _My thoughts are interrupted by a big bump and then Jason cursing.

Fuck! - Jason

Great driving Jason. - Spencer

Whatever, you can out of my car now. - Jason

Alright then, come on guys. Time to party. - Ali

Yeah you go have yourselves some beer. - Jason

Just make sure you are here to pick us up when we call. - Ali

Whatever go. - Jason

We all get out of the car. Ali starts walking away and so do the otherws but stay at the curb and watch as Jason drives crazily away.

Are you coming Em? - Aria

Oh yeah, be right there. - Emily

As I start walking I hear a car pull up behind me. I looked behind me and saw Toby and Jenna in a car. I looked back for Ali but she already got to the party. I turn, even though it was dark I knew it was Jenna. She looked upset and she slammed the door. I went over to her.

Hey, are you okay? - Emily

Yeah. Just fine... - Jenna

Okay, well do you want me to stay here a little? - Emily

No, it's okay go inside. - Jenna

Alright, you know where I'll be. - Emily

I go in, and meet up with the girls. Noel walks up to Ali from behind and introduces his costume. A gynecologist, you would expect nothing less from Noel Khan.

So you must be a hot chick, Brittany, hot indian chick, hot witch, and... - Noel

I'm Mary Queen of Scotts... - Spencer

I zoned out... Sorry Spencer, but I couldn't concentrate. Not when Jenna came through that gate. She had a lady gaga outfit, _she looked so sexy,_ _I thought I was going to drop._ I stare at Jenna, but Ali pulls us all onto the dance floor. Ben finds me and asks me to dance. The three of the girls tell me to go, I look at Ali and she looks away will disapproval. I go with him anyway, a slow song comes on, and I sort of just let Ben lead. I looked across the room and saw Jenna. She was dancing so gracefully I couldn't keep my eyes off her. All _I wanted to say was... Jenna, you look so amazing, you uh... I would love to just touch you feel your lips on my lips. Wait what? Em... Oh face it Em, there is nothing you would rather..._

Hey em, wishing you could taste her cherry chap-stick? - Ali

What? - Emily

Don't worry Em, I'll keep your secret. - Ali

I looked at Ali. _BITCH! I TRUSTED HER WITH THAT! Why would she do that to me? _I looked away and then I remembered. _Screw Ali,_ I don't care I really like Jenna. I will try my best to get close to Jenna_. _I smile at Ben, then continue looking at Jenna. She even looked back at me! _I can't believe it. _

Jenna's POV:

I get into the car with Toby, his dad offered Toby to give me a ride. We began talking about normal stuff.

Hey, so how do you like school so far? - Toby

It's not that bad, I haven't met many people. It was my first day and I barely got to go to any of my scheduled classes. - Jenna

Ah yeah... Meet anyone interesting? - Toby

Oh yeah, I met someone really interesting in town. - Jenna

Really? Does he have a name? - Toby

Well actually its a she... Her name is Emily. - Jenna

Emily... Fields? That girl right there? - Toby

He points to Emily who was on the curb watching something. She was in a indian girl costume. _She looked amazing! She looks so hot, I just want to go up to her and hold her. But god Jenna this is reality, she probably isn't into, no she must not be into girls. I mean a girl like her... just no, it's not possible. _

Hey, you should stay away from her. - Toby

What do you mean? - Jenna

She is trouble especially the people she hangs out with. - Toby

What do you know Toby? It's not like you know her personally. - Jenna

True but... - Toby

You know what Toby, just stop. - Jenna

I get out of the car, I am upset of course. I slam the door. _How could Toby say that about Emily? She is such a sweet person, why would she even have bad people as friends? It just doesn't make sense. But the worst part is, even if it was real and as true as the sky is blue, how could I not want to be near her? I don't think I could. _I look at her, she is standing and the moonlight is catching her complexion walks over and I try to be as calm as possible.

Hey, are you okay? - Emily

_Oh Emily, you are so adorable. You are such a genuine person. _

Yeah. Just fine... - Jenna

Okay, well do you want me to stay here a little? - Emily

_I think I am falling for you..._

No, it's okay go inside. - Jenna

Alright, you know where I'll be. - Emily

_God, you make me want you so bad, no you take me beyond that, I don't just want you... I think I might even need you. _

She leaves and meets up with a bunch of friends I would guess. I take a few deep breathes. Then I start making my way to the party. A bunch of guys gather around me, _I just wanted to say: Hey guys sorry but I'm into girls... But of course I couldn't. _I just smiled and waved and acted like any other girl. Noel sees me and comes over. He starts to tell me about his costume. He is a gynecologist... of course he is.

Emily looks over and I melt. _I need to be near her. I need her to know how I feel tonight. So I find myself caught up, in that moment. That moment when I am falling hard and fast for the one and only... Emily Fields._


	4. There's This Person, Who I Really Like

Chapter 4

_There is this person, who I really like..._

Emily POV:

I go to the bathroom, and look for a place to just calm down. I pass a couple making out in a corner, a few guys talking about their conquests and a few girls who are freaking out about a bunch of guys playing pool. I go to the bathroom and its empty. I go inside and lean on the sink. I look in the mirror. _What are you doing Emily? These feelings, they aren't right. _I hear a knock in the door, I look back at it.

One second. - Emily

The person knocks again. I roll my eyes and open the door. It was Jenna. Her sunglasses were on covering her eyes. And she looked surprised when she saw me. But she smiled, and she took off her glasses. Her green eyes shown. I just stood there melting.

Emily. Hey wow I wanted to say this before, I think you look absolutely stunning. - Jenna

Really? Because I wanted to tell you, you looked very sexy. - Emily

I smiled and blushed._ I think I just called her sexy out loud. _She smiled though, she seemed to like it, and blushed a little.

Ha-ha. Oh Emily you are really funny. - Jenna

Yeah but I only tell the truth. - Emily

Well, thank you. You are very kind and very cute. - Jenna

_I don't know what it was tonight but I was feeling very confident. I would never have said that normally. I wouldn't ever dare say it to my best friends even. Even Ali was never sexy only cute and hot. Never... sexy._

So... Enjoying the party? - Emily

Oh yeah the party is great... If you liked boys trying to get with you. - Jenna

Ha-ha wouldn't know. - Emily

What do you mean? Who was that guy you were dancing with before? - Jenna

Oh Ben? Yeah, I mean he is great and all, but... I just don't think I'm into him. But I guess I need to get real. Who else would even want me who is as great as Ben? - Emily

I sigh and look sadly at her._ It was true I would love nothing more to just get on my knees and tell Jenna how I really feel for her and beg her to even consider liking me. _

Don't you even say that, Emily you are amazing. I think anyone would be lucky to have you. - Jenna

She touches my arm and smiles I am almost mesmerized.

Do you want to go somewhere we can just talk? Maybe a little less... - Jenna

A guy stumbles between us and breaks our connection. He seems to be really drunk.

Drunk. - Jenna

I look at the guy who was now on the ground. He looked like he was wearing an Indiana Jones costume. I looked back at Jenna

Yes, that would be great. - Emily

_Whoa, she is being so... thoughtful and sweet. Wow, Jenna I am really crazy about you. _

She takes my hand and leads me outside. We walk a little and then find a place to sit. There was a bunch of trees and a few small rocks submerged in the ground. Then there was a big rock just sitting on top of the ground. I look at her. _I know exactly what this rock is... The question was does she? _

This is perfect. - Jenna

She pulled us to the rock. She smiled and shivered a little.

Yeah, it is. Wow it's really beautiful tonight. - Emily

Is it? - Jenna

She looks at me, almost like she agreed completely. _But I don't think she knew that I was really talking about her. _

Gosh it's a little cold though. - Jenna

Yeah it is actually. - Emily

She scooted closer, and looked into my eyes. I looked into hers, and then I moved a little closer, it was cold, and sharing each other's warmth that's just a logical solution.

Emily, can I ask you a question? - Jenna

Uh, yes... Of course. - Emily

She scoots right up to me, and puts her head on my shoulder. She links her arm with mine and holds my hand. She plays with it as she is talking. _This made me feel like I was in heaven. _

Do you know where we are? - Jenna

What? - Emily

This rock we are on... Do you know what it's meant for? - Jenna

... I do Jenna. - Emily

_She knows! Oh my god, this is a disaster. Wait she took us here. Why would she? _

Do you want to leave? - Jenna

... No. I want to stay right here. Here with you. - Emily

She smiles up at me and I smile right back almost on reflex.

So there's this person, I really like... - Jenna

_Oh no, she likes some guy and is asking if she should take him here. I should have known! Damn, fuck, shit, Hell! What was I even thinking. _

Oh, yeah? - Emily

Yeah, the only thing is, I don't know if they like me back. What should I do? - Jenna

Hmm, well I guess you could tell them how you feel. - Emily

Yeah but I am scared if they don't like be back, it ruins a relationship. - Jenna

I see. hmmm, then you can start asking if they like anyone, ease them into it. But i think it would just be easier if you just told them. - Emily

Alright then, I will. - Jenna

Do I know them? - Emily

Yeah, I think you do, pretty well actually. - Jenna

Really? Who is it? - Emily

Hmm, I don't know. - Jenna

Oh come on, alright... I will tell you on three if they like you or not. I should know if I know them well. - Emily

Umm, alright. But promise? - Jenna

Promise. - Emily

I hold my pinky up and she links hers with mine and we clasp them together. We made a pinky swear. _Now nothing could break it... great. _

One... - Emily

Two... - Jenna

Three... Emily


	5. The Kissing Rock

Jenna's POV:

I am dancing on the dance floor but I am looking for Emily. I see her leave and go somewhere. She kind of looked agitated. I felt bad so I went to go find her. I see her go into the bathroom. I go into the same hallway. And a guy comes over to me in a zombie costume.

Hello, Jenna. - Guy

Do I know you? - Jenna

Not important. I saw how Alison looked at you tonight... You genuinely piss her off. I think we can become quick friends. That is if you are interested in taking her down. - Guy

Taking her down? - Jenna

Yeah, the queen bee must fall, along with **_All_** her little subjects. - Guy

That I will agree too. Girls like Ali shouldn't even exist. She needs to be knocked down on her ass. - Jenna

Glad to see your enthusiasm. - Guy

Good. So how will we do this? - Jenna

We will find you. Don't worry, we are definitely going to need your... special talents. - Guy

Uh, alright. - Jenna

The guy turns and leaves. I stand there trying to figure out what exactly just happened. I realize why I was in that hall again. I knock on the door. I heard Emily.

One second. - Emily

I knock again. Emily opens the door. I can see her through the cracks of my sunglasses. I was surprised to see her. _She just is so damn cute._ I smiled and then took off my glasses to get a better look at her. My eyes slowly adjusted to the light. Emily just stood there looking at me. I needed to speak up.

Emily. Hey wow I wanted to say this before, I think you look absolutely stunning. - Jenna

Really? Because I wanted to tell you, you looked very sexy. - Emily

_She called me sexy! Jenna, if I'm not mistaken... She is flirting. _I watched as she smiled. I smiled and blushed. _But I can't act cocky so I need to tell her she is funny. _

Ha-ha. Oh Emily you are really funny. - Jenna

Yeah but I only tell the truth. - Emily

_She IS flirting..._

Well, thank you. You are very kind and very cute. - Jenna

_My turn to turn my flirting on a little. I don't know if she picked up on my attempt at flirting. _

So... Enjoying the party? - Emily

Oh yeah the party is great... If you liked boys trying to get with you. - Jenna

_Trying to drop a hint..._

Ha-ha wouldn't know. - Emily

What do you mean? Who was that guy you were dancing with before? - Jenna

_I need to make sure that guy isn't going to get in the way._

Oh Ben? Yeah, I mean he is great and all, but... I just don't think I'm into him. But I guess I need to get real. Who else would even want me who is as great as Ben? - Emily

She sighs and looks sadly at me._ I don't get it, this girl doesn't realize how amazing she is. I just want to tell her everyday, I want to show her how amazing she really is. _

Don't you even say that, Emily you are amazing. I think anyone would be lucky to have you. - Jenna

_ME! ME! PICK ME EMILY! I touch her arm and smile. I just needed to touch her skin, to be close to her. _

Do you want to go somewhere we can just talk? Maybe a little less... - Jenna

I look at her hopeful. I was still touching her. When a guy stumbles between us and breaks our connection. He seems to be really drunk.

Drunk. - Jenna

_Way to go dude... Thanks for that. Guys are useless._

I look at the guy who was now on the ground. He was wearing an Indiana Jones costume. Looks like life really whipped him. Get it, whipped? Indiana Jones... Okay that wasn't that funny. I look back at Emily as soon as she looked back at me.

Yes, that would be great. - Emily

_YESSSS! This is my chance. I think I know where I should bring her. _

I take Emily's hand and lead her outside. We walk a little and then find a place to sit. There was a bunch of trees and a few small rocks submerged in the ground. Then there was a big rock just sitting on top of the ground. Emily looks at me. _At that moment, I knew she knew what this rock was. Toby took me here earlier and things got a little weird. When I mean weird I mean like _

This is perfect. - Jenna

I pull us to the rock. I smile and shiver a little. I guess she saw me.

Yeah, it is. Wow it's really beautiful tonight. - Emily

Is it? - Jenna

I looked at her, agreeing completely. _I wanted to believe that she was think about something more than the night. _

Gosh it's a little cold though. - Jenna

_I want to make a move, c'mon Jenna this is it. _

Yeah it is actually. - Emily

I scoot closer, and looked into her eyes. She looked back into mine. Then she moves a little closer. _Is it just me or is she also into this?_

Emily, can I ask you a question? - Jenna

Uh, yes... Of course. - Emily

I scoot right up to Emily, and put my head on her shoulder. I link my arm with hers and hold her hand. I plays with it as I talk. _Play this smoothly Jenna, be flirty. Don't blow this. _

Do you know where we are? - Jenna

What? - Emily

This rock we are on... Do you know what it's meant for? - Jenna

_I look at her, hoping she won't be freaked out that I know. _

... I do Jenna. - Emily

She looks a little panicked so I try to make sure she is okay.

Do you want to leave? - Jenna

... No. I want to stay right here. Here with you. - Emily

I smile up at Emily and she smiles right back. _Those eyes! God they are so beautiful and full of life, purity, and I know that look, it's lust... Wait lust? Maybe she wants me, just as much as I want her. I need to think of something to lead into this..._

So there's this person, I really like... - Jenna

She looks a little worried. But I continue.

Oh, yeah? - Emily

Yeah, the only thing is, I don't know if they like me back. What should I do? - Jenna

I look at her, hoping she would catch on a little. _I don't think she did because she gave me a serious answer._

Hmm, well I guess you could tell them how you feel. - Emily

_I tried to make up something on the spot. _

Yeah but I am scared, if they don't like be back... it ruins a relationship. - Jenna

I see. Hmmm, then you can start asking if they like anyone, ease them into it. But i think it would just be easier if you just told them. - Emily

I look at her. _I will definitely use that advice_.

Alright then, I will. - Jenna

Do I know them? - Emily

_She is catching on I think..._

Yeah, I think you do, pretty well actually. - Jenna

Really? Who is it? - Emily

Hmm, I don't know. - Jenna

Trying to make her want to hear it more, teasing her almost.

Oh come on, alright... I will tell you on three if they like you or not. I should know if I know them well. - Emily

_... Hmmm, this can work. _

Umm, alright. But promise? - Jenna

Promise. - Emily

She hold her pinky up and I link hers with mine and we clasp them together. _A pinky swear? Awww this girl is adorable. Emily by the end of the night you will know how I feel about you. _

One... - Emily

_Ready Jenna?_

Two... - Jenna

_You can do it._

Three... Emily

_Now! _

I lean up and kiss her. She is so surprised her eyes were open but she closes them and kisses me back. Emotions are flying lips are locking. Our kiss lasts only a few seconds but it seemed like forever. I could not be happier. The best part about it all is she kissed me back. I could feel her getting into it. When we pulled apart I saw a longing in her eyes. _You did it Jenna, you did what you should have a long time ago._

Yes. - Emily

Yes? - Jenna

They do like you back. - Emily

The biggest smile spread across my face. _I finally know... What it's like to have that moment when everything just falls into place._ I look down and touch the rock. _Thanks kissing rock owe you one._


End file.
